A Pharaoh's Command
by Broadway Magic
Summary: I'm adding more chapters! yay! Keep checkin! will be updated frequently. includes POV by Amneris, Radames, Aida...and a surprise guest
1. Default Chapter

I sighed softly and turned a lock of blonde hair around my finger for inspection. My handmaidens were overjoyed to begin the transformation of my wardrobe into Pharaoh fashion. For once, I could have cared less. My conscience nagged at me each time I unconsciously wondered when Radames would be in, or if I would become eager to share a concern with Aida. Then, it would be as though someone slapped me in the face, and I remembered. I remembered the two people I loved most, locked to the death under the sands. For what? Aida, for letting her father escape? Radames, for helping her? I still don't know what exactly had happened, but suddenly, I knew what could happen. I was Pharaoh! I made the rules! People had to obey me! Tears of joy clouded my vision, and I stood regally from my position on the throne. Time stood still, as everyone looked expectantly at me, excitement flowing through their veins as I took my first stand in leadership. I snapped my fingers, and soon a crowd of people swarmed around me. Tossing my hair back, I cleared my throat.  
  
"Release the Nubian slaves!" I ordered firmly. "Tell them to meet me at the burial ground of the traitors, Aida and Radames!" A small murmur echoed through the hall. "Tell them that if they do not comply," I hesitated. This was where my logical speaking skills fell. "Tell them they are losing the chance to free Princess Aida, and Captain Radames!" –Smooth talking, Amneris-- I groaned to myself. Putting my most confident leader-face, I dared anyone to disobey me. Not a moment could be spared. As I spoke, precious gasps of air were being drawn in by Aida and Radames. I just had to keep reminding myself that they were dying down in the sands.  
  
I soon stood before the Nubian slaves, looking them up and down as they settled. A ragged bunch they were, but as I saw for the first time, the glimmer of hope in their eyes, I respected them. "I am your Pharaoh," I addressed them. "There is no time for small talk, but I say this. If it takes 5,000 of you to build a majestic pyramid in a short a time as a year or two for a dead person, I'm sure it could take you less time to free two dying people from the sands." The Nubians shared dumbfounded looks, and I could feel their joy churning. "If you could pull a ton of blocks to the tips of the sky, you can dig a few hundred feet down." I pointed to a certain area of the sand. "This spot covers the opening. No more must be said. Free Aida and Captain Radames!" the Nubians took up the rallying cry, and dug furiously.  
  
For the first several hours of work, I watched them hesitantly. They were getting so dirty! I shuddered occasionally, wondering how I could help. –Dig, featherhead!—my mind screamed. –dig?—the other part argued. –but it's so…-- --Dirty, yes! It is called sand! But watch people struggle to save two dying people?—Finally, I summoned all the guards. "Dig!" I ordered them, on the verge of hysterics.  
  
"But Your Highness…those people down there…"  
  
"Are my friends who deserve a chance!" I yelled. "Are you defying me?" The guards shook their heads and ran off. I smiled. I was getting good at this Pharaoh business. Soon, dawn touched the sky. I forced down the tears that built up in my throat. There was no way Aida and Radames could have…  
  
"Your Majesty! We see the tomb!" One of the Nubians bellowed happily. Kicking off my sandals, I flew over. Sure enough, a greenish stone could be seen. As I joined the digging, thoughts of my new dress being ruined vanished.  
  
"Get the lid up!" I screamed. Together, thousands of people groaned and grunted, heaving until the lid moaned and gave….  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Aida shifted weakly, and burrowed her head into Radames' chest. Death was supposed to be peaceful…quiet. Why was there screaming? She opened her eye a slit. Blue?…Devoid of energy, she barely nudged Radames. "Ra-mes?" she mumbled drowsily. No answer. "Ra-mes..'kup. think its over. Think we're dead. Ra-mes?" fear clutched her heart. No..gods no…don't take Radames… "Ra- mes!" Aida whispered. "Oh gods, Ra-mes…w'kup! RA-MES!"  
  
"Uh." The simple sound was the sweetest Aida ever heard. "If wer d'ead, Eeda, why sh've me?"  
  
"AIDA!"  
  
"M'neris?" Radames squinted up. "Eeda, is M'neris dead?" Aida shook her head slowly.  
  
"RADAMES! OH, GODS, SOMEBODY GET THEM OUT! ARE THEY ALIVE?" When Aida opened her eyes again, there was a chain of hundreds of slaves creeping down the side of the tomb.  
  
"Kino?" Aida muttered, peering at one of the men. Kino grinned joyously.  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS! THEY ARE ALIVE! JUST BARELY! THEY NEED FOOD!" Kino bellowed. The message traveled up, and Kino grinned. "Captain, Princess, all is well, we're going to get you out." Aida nodded dazedly, and sank back into Radames' arms.  
  
"W'k m'up when you do," Aida mumbled. Kino's eyes widened.  
  
"NO! Princess, stay awake. Captain Radames, keep her up, and you stay up as well." Radames glared at Kino, old habits edging into his consciousness. He didn't like this slave telling him what to do. With a sigh, he looked at the drowsy Aida, and nodded.  
  
"Eeda, stay up for me, love," Radames whispered. Radames was very lucky. He'd had a lot to eat before the wedding-that-never-was, but Aida hadn't. It was important to him that Aida get out, get fresh air, and eat.  
  
"Captain Radames! We're going to pull you up by a chain!" Kino called.  
  
"Fine. Eeda first!" Radames replied firmly. It was amazing what Aida had done for him in a week. He was actually thinking about others before himself…especially when it came to Aida. Kino nodded, and Radames carefully nudged Aida toward the opening, where she was gingerly passed up. Radames frowned. His strong Aida was so frail, the defiant glimmer in her eyes dulled. Finally, Radames was pulled up, and was greeted by sunlight, and warmth….  
  
~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"AIDA!" I screamed as she was pulled out of the tomb. No, that wasn't Aida! That was a corpse! I bolted over to her, and sank to my knees. She was alive, but as Kino said, just barely. "Aida?" I whispered softly.  
  
"Hi, M'neris," came the soft reply.  
  
"I NEED FOOD OVER HERE!" I cried, but it was already done. Desperately, I stuffed her face, forgetting that there was another occupant of the tomb, before he was led over, limping. "Radames," I whispered, raising to meet him. He looked at me through haggard eyes.  
  
"Hi, M'Neris. It's good to be alive," he said, kissing me on the cheek gently, before limping off to Aida. Watching them, I smiled sadly. I knew the truth, and it hurt…but now I know how good it feels not to be kept in the dark.  
  
A few days later, a strong, healthy Aida approached me. "Your Highness," she greeted, sweeping into a bow.  
  
"Amneris," I corrected, smiling.  
  
"Amneris," Aida repeated, smiling as well. "Looks to me, Amneris, that you've found your strongest suit." I smiled at her, and nodded. Radames came up and slipped his arms around Aida. This didn't bother me…I knew Radames loved me, just not in "that" way.  
  
Captain Radames and Princess Aida were wed a few days after the ordeal. This was perfectly understandable, because Radames loved a certain princess. Not to mention the fact that I had a heck of a lot of say in that time.  
  
{SLY One's Tomb Lovers dictionary: Ra-mes: Radames….'kup: wake up…Eeda: Aida….M'Neris: Amneris…wer: we're…sh've: shove…W'k m'up: Wake me up} 


	2. Aida POV: Nubia Troubles

AIDA'S POV  
  
  
  
Smiling briefly at Radames, I hesitantly eased his arm off my shoulders. Hardly daring to believe that he was actually my husband, I cast my eyes around. People busily carting off chairs and decorations confirmed my beliefs. Amneris had truly gone all out for us, but I was still concerned for her. Not many women were engaged to be married, and ended up allowing the fiancée and a women he secretly loved to get married. A soldier walked up to her, spoke, and caused Amneris to throw her head back and laugh. I smiled and rested my head in the crook of Radames' arm. Amneris would be fine.  
  
"Radames," I whispered, looking up at him.  
  
"Yes?" he murmured, hastily dropping a kiss onto my forehead. It was almost comical; we were still getting used to being able to be together in public, and the hasty kisses and quick hugs showed for it.  
  
"I have to go speak with the Nubians," I said, and for once I was dreading it. They had been invited to the wedding, but needless to say, they weren't too happy with me. Yet, as I stood in my wedding dress, about to say my vows, my gaze flew briefly over the crowd. A tight feeling in my chest, much like the beginning feeling in the tomb, pressed against me. Though hundreds were gathered, Mereb's absence was a gap in my heart. Part of me tried to assure myself that he was there somewhere, but my vows were choked out as reality struck. He was dead.  
  
"Aida?" Radames looked at me with concern. I noticed that he had released me, and I was just standing there. "Aida, would you rather I come with you? Moral support?" I panicked. That was the last thing I needed.  
  
"No!" it almost came out as a shout. Startled, Radames jumped. "Sorry," I said quietly. "This is something I must do alone." Recovering, Radames nodded and smiled, kissing me softly on the lips. "I'll be back." Lifting my silk dress, I ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nice dress," came the first remark as I stepped through the gate to the Nubian camp. Sighing deeply, I sank to my knees. "Don't do that, you'll dirty it."  
  
"Haven't you heard?" another voice quipped. "She married the Egyptian Captain. She'll have people do her washes for her." Finally, the voice of reason, a woman named Tianna interjected.  
  
"Would you all relax and let Aida speak? Don't forget, she was nearing death a few days ago," Tianna said pointedly, glaring at the others. Flashing her a grateful look, I cleared my throat. Where to start? I had no idea…  
  
"One at a time, could someone explain why you all are so angry with me?" It was a statement, not a question. Turning to Wes, a kind eyed man, I looked expectantly at him.  
  
"Well, princess…" Wes began.  
  
"She's not a princess!" someone snapped.  
  
"Let him talk, Kisha!" Tianna said firmly. I just sat back in shock. These were the people who begged me to lead them? My friends? My people? Wes continued uneasily.  
  
"Aida, we all rejoiced when we learned that you would be getting King Amonasro to safety, but were devastated when we learned of your capture. We prayed to the gods that you would be spared, yet when news of the sentencing reached our ears, we mourned. A great respect rose among us. Our faith in you had prevailed, and the fact that you would die for us…." Wes shook his head briefly. "Hours passed, and we still mourned. Then, we were told Princess Amneris needed our help in freeing you. We flew at the chance…"  
  
"We especially didn't want you to die with that Egyptian filth," Kisha cut in. Weakness surrounded me, and I pressed my hands to my face, trying to stop the flow of tears. Leaning back on my heels, I swayed. "We still didn't know why you would be buried with HIM!"  
  
"He got my father to escape!" I protested softly. People shouted their agreement. Tianna embraced me soothingly. Relaxing slightly, I waited for more, but what I received next sent waves of nausea and fatigue straight to my heart.  
  
"Nehebka and Mereb are DEAD because of YOU!" Kisha yelled shrilly, lunging toward me. Gasping, I scrambled back, the hem of my dress tearing. Tianna leaped to stop her.  
  
"Kisha! Don't treat her like that! How could you?!" Tianna whispered, horrified. Ignoring her, Kisha grabbed hold of the amulet around my neck and yanked, pulling the clasp free.  
  
"No!" I cried. What was happening? Kisha held the amulet up triumphantly.  
  
"Look!" she cried. "Who gave you this, Aida? It's an Egyptian amulet!"  
  
"Radames gave it to me!" I forced my voice to remain steady, head high. Kisha laughed.  
  
"Behold! Our beloved Aida has wed the enemy! The man who got us here in the first place!" I was horrified. She was trying to lead the Nubians against me! Biting back a sob, I wrenched open the gate, and stumbled out.  
  
"Aida!" I heard Wes and Tianna call out pleadingly. Tripping occasionally, I fell beside the river, splashing the cold water on my dirt grimed face. Staring into the clear surface, I studied my reflection. Am I a leader? Am I a traitor? Did I take a step too far? I shook the last thought off quickly. Marrying the man I love was the right thing to do. Who was I really?  
  
"Aida?" a voice gasped, clearly horrified. Yes…I know I'm Aida. Then I realized it was just someone talking to me. Wearily, I raised my head, and stared into the shocked blue eyes of Radames. Groaning to myself, I lowered my head. Of all people…I did NOT want him to see me like that. Quickly looking at myself, I surveyed my torn, dirty wedding dress, dirty and tear- streaked face, and a small scrape on my hand. My hand flew to my neck, and I gasped, feeling nothing. My amulet was gone. Springing to my feet, I could not look at Radames.  
  
"I….left something important," I mumbled half aloud, lifting my tattered skirt to run. Radames grabbed my arm and spun me to him. I was pressed to his body, almost protectively.  
  
"Aida, tell me what happened!" Radames demanded hoarsely, gripping my arms.  
  
"You're hurting me, Radames," I said faintly. Automatically, he released his grip, while I gingerly rubbed my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Aida, I look at you, and I know something happened. We have to trust each other to make it work! 'I'll put my faith and trust, and self in you.' Remember? We promised each other, Aida!" I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't tell him what went on in the Nubian camp.  
  
"We were just having a little fun," I replied, lying through my teeth. "We got a little rough, and my dress got torn."  
  
"And that explains the tears on your face, right?" Radames said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tears of laughter," I answered quickly. Radames sighed, and nodded. My heart dipped. What kind of person was I? Lying to the man I've been married to for half a day? And the way he looked at me…the voice of Kisha screeched in my head.  
  
"Nehebka and Mereb are DEAD because of YOU!" the voice screamed. With a small cry, I sank to my knees.  
  
"Aida!" Radames yelled, grabbing my shoulders. "Aida please…talk to me! Please, Aida! Tell me what's wrong!" his pleas fell on deaf ears. I felt his fingers gently caressing the nape of my neck, and stopped. "Aida your…"  
  
"Amulet," I finished. "I was just going back to get it." Radames nodded, then smiled warmly.  
  
"Aida, you know your way home, right?" I stared at him, and I finally smiled. Home. I was married to Radames, no limitations. I'd be living with him for the rest of my life. Nodding silently, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Think of Radames. Turning back toward Nubian camp, I held my head high, thoughts and images of my husband swirling in my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look who's back," Kisha remarked sourly.  
  
"Stop it, Kisha. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," I replied tartly. I glanced at Tianna, who winked at me. Studying her, I realized something. "You're right, Kisha, I'm not a princess. Not anymore. You don't need a princess. You have Aida, and you'll have to make to. Meaning," I ignored Kisha's murderous glare. "Meaning, the gods wont strike me down for falling in love with a man you may not approve of. The gods work in strange ways, so if falling in love with Radames was their doing, who am I to argue?" the Nubians broke into wild applause. I felt good. If I couldn't be their leader, they had to know they could function without me. "And one more thing, Kisha."  
  
"What?" Kisha mumbled. Expectantly, I held out my hand, eyes even with hers. Though I just expected her to drop the amulet into my hand, she did something else. She reached beneath her dark hair, and unclasped the amulet from around her neck. She'd been wearing it. Nodding my thanks, I took it, slipped it on and walked out.  
  
As I neared the palace, someone grabbed my hand. With a laugh, I whirled to embrace Radames. Shock and slight embarrassment flooded my face. It wasn't Radames, but Amneris. Amneris smiled at me.  
  
"I haven't gotten a chance to speak to you," she said, before taking in my appearance. "Aida…"  
  
"The dress, I know. I'm sorry," I said guiltily. "I'll have it repaired as soon as possible." Amneris was shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"Come on. We'll get you cleaned up," Amneris said lightly. I was grateful that she didn't ask how I got the way I was. "Gods forbid, if Radames saw you…" she glanced at me. "Too late?" I nodded. "Well, you've got to look good for tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" I echoed. Amneris grinned and nudged me. "Oh. Tonight." I smiled at her. Just then, she stared at me. Sighing, I secretly cursed the low-cut wedding gown for all the trouble it caused….exposing the amulet. I didn't want to lie to Amneris. I'd done that long enough. "Radames gave it to me," I said quietly. Amneris just nodded.  
  
"How long?" I bit my lip and looked at her. This was going to hurt her.  
  
"The night of the announcement of your engagement," I barely whispered. Amneris shut her eyes tightly, and nodded.  
  
"Let's go," was all she said.  
  
"wait," I said suddenly. "Amneris, why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Amneris questioned.  
  
"this. Free us from the tomb. Let us get married," I said slowly, looking carefully at her. Amneris smiled sadly at me.  
  
"I knew you deserved a second chance," she replied. "You technically didn't do anything wrong, except try and free your father. Radames…I spoke to him already. He said he was torn. In his words, 'help the woman I love and die for it, or arrest her and be a hero. How anybody but she saw it didn't matter.'" Amneris paused. "I loved you both enough to let you love."  
  
"Oh," I said softly, and we started walking. Suddenly, Amneris started laughing. Puzzled, I stopped and looked at her.  
  
"For one week," she giggled. "I treated you as a regular handmaiden. And the whole time, you were a princess of my rank!" I grinned. It was pretty ironic.  
  
"I'm not a princess," I said, recalling Kisha's words. "I'm married to Radames."  
  
"Aida, listen to yourself! Just because you married Radames doesn't mean you're not King Amonasro's daughter, does it?" she was right. "Looks like lucky Radames married a princess either way." I nodded, smiling. "Here, come wash up in my room." Together, we walked into the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me, just as Radames barged in.  
  
"Amneris! I need to talk…" his eyes met mine. "Oh…erm…sorry…sorry," he said hastily as he turned around. My cheeks flamed, and Amneris, having seen the whole thing, grinned. She tossed me a robe, and being that I'd have to let go of the towel, I let the robe drop by my feet.  
  
"Radames? Do you mind?" Amneris addressed him.  
  
"uh, no," Radames mumbled, eyes riveted to the ground. "No, no I'll just…go…yes…Aida, see you later…"  
  
"RADAMES! Go!" Amneris bent over laughing. Radames made a hasty retreat, almost slamming the door behind him. "That was too funny!" she said to me, as I dipped behind a curtain and slipped the robe on.  
  
"Perhaps to you," I said, embarrassed.  
  
"I haven't seen him that flustered since the time he came in…and apparently I had one thing in mind," it was her turn to flush, when she looked up at me. "And he had other things in mind." I was silent, deep in thought. I suddenly felt terrible.  
  
"Amneris?"  
  
"mm-hmm?"  
  
"What are you going to do about a husband now?" The question was a bit direct, but I was curious, especially when Amneris' fair complexion colored, and she adverted her eyes. "Amneris…" I teased. "Is it that soldier you were talking with earlier?" Amneris gazed outside.  
  
"Oh, Aida, it's dark out! And on your wedding night, too!" Amneris exclaimed. I laughed at her avoidance, but she was right. I realized that all I owned to wear was the flimsy white nightgown from the day I was captured, the purple dress Amneris loaned me, and the navy blue one from the night I was sent into the tomb. Sighing, I dragged out the navy dress, and stared at it with dismay. Slipping it on, I walked toward the door.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Amneris!" I called over my shoulder. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Amneris nodded vaguely, then looked up.  
  
"Hold on, one second, Aida! You can't honestly tell me you're going to Radames on your wedding night in that!" Amneris exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" I asked defensively. Amneris shrugged.  
  
"Come." she took my hand and started sorting through her wardrobe. She was positively glowing. Amneris, the fashion princess, was shining through, obviously pleased to have a break from Pharaoh duties. Finally, she pulled out a sky blue dress with a navy sash that swept past the feet. "Perfect," she cooed. "Now, put it on." I complied, and Amneris broke into a grin. "Aida, Radames is going to pass out when he sees you! Now, hair and make- up!" Like a nervous horse, I shied to one side.  
  
"Hair and make-up? No. no. Amneris, I really have to get going! I don't have time for…" my pleas went unheard, and I was dragged onto a chair for a half an hour, enduring prodding. Finally, Amneris was satisfied, and with a quick thank you over my shoulder, I ran out. The dress slowed me somewhat, but once my mind focused on what awaited me when I got home, I had wings on my feet.  
  
I stood uncertainly in front of Radames' home, the home that was now mine as well. In raised my fist to knock, when the door flung open. I stared in silence at the man that was my husband, his hair combed, features shaded by the darkness, half bathed in moonlight. My heart fluttered to about 300 times its normal speed, my legs buckling slightly. All troubles from the Nubians fled, all worries gone. Staring at each other in silence, he took me into the glow of our home. Our home. 


	3. Radames POV: Marriage Confusions

RADAMES POV  
  
I sat fidgeting in my house, glancing out at the darkening sky every so often. I paced. I refrained from running a hand through my neatly combed hair. I did something I never believed I thought possible. I cleaned. I did everything possible to pass time, but I wondered one thing. Where was she? A part of me felt scared. I'd never done this whole marriage deal. What if she never came? What if…my eyes narrowed. What if she escaped to Nubia, another plot? The thought left as quickly as it came, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing at the door. Flinging myself forward, I pulled myself together right before pulling it open. There she stood, and it took all my power to keep my jaw from dropping. She was stunning, her dark hair twisted into a neat bun, her slim figure fitting snugly into a light blue dress. And then….she looked at me, eyes filled with many emotions, most of which probably reflected how I felt. Wordlessly, I took her into my arms, and took her inside. Finally, I spoke, and I still regret the words. Idiotic. I married the most amazing woman in the world…  
  
"You have all your things?" I choked at last. Aida looked at me, speechless. I felt like an idiot. She meant so much to me, that I forgot that I was the man who captured her in the first place. She had nothing.  
  
"I only brought myself," she replied, chin tilting slightly. "I hope that's enough." Oh, gods, that was more than enough. She could tell me she came with three dozen animals, but as long as she was in my arms, it was enough.  
  
"Aida…I love you," I whispered as I leaned down to her. "And I'm sorry." Just as our lips met, she pulled back.  
  
"Sorry?" she repeated softly. "Sorry for what? I just got here." Emotion built up in my chest.  
  
"Aida, who am I?" I asked earnestly.  
  
"You're Radames, my husband, captain of the Egyptian army, the man I love. Why? Radames, what is going on?" she sounded alarmed, and by the gods she had every right to be. This was our wedding night, and I was about to burst out my pities. Shaking my head, I smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"I love you," I said, and attempted another kiss. Success. Her body molded against mine, and a sigh of content echoed from one of us, I'm not sure who. Deftly, she pulled her hair out of the bun, and rested her head on my shoulder, while I caressed her face.  
  
"Radames," she mumbled against my shoulder, and together, we tumbled onto the bed.  
  
~*~~~**~*~*~**~~~~**~~~*~~*~*~  
  
Waking up to the feel of Aida's body curled against mine was the greatest feeling in the world. Wrapping my arm lazily over her, the response was her body curving tightly against mine. Sighing happily, I looked outside, and nearly bolted. The army was milling in the training grounds. I'd forgotten about the army. Easing out of bed, I tried not to disturb my wife….my wife, that sounded wonderful…but failed. Aida stirred, her dark lashes fluttering, then opening to frame her dark eyes.  
  
"Morning," I whispered softly, still not believing that I'd spent an entire guiltless night with Aida. She smiled slowly, blinking languidly.  
  
"Good morning. Where are you going? Come back," Aida said quietly. I grinned and shook my head.  
  
"Sorry, but I've neglected my job," I replied, kissing her softly. Aida nodded and threw the covers aside, getting up. "Be back soon," I whispered, before hopping into my pants, and throwing on my vest. With that, I ran out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~~~*~*  
  
the soldiers were arguing when I got there, but it was their conversation which peaked my attention.  
  
"We're not attacking Nubia!" one man shouted.  
  
"Why not?" someone yelled back.  
  
"Have you noticed who the captain is married to?" the first man replied.  
  
"Oh, right." I walked up, quietly as possible.  
  
"Well, thank you, men, that was most entertaining," I said casually, a teasing glint in my eye. The men shifted uncomfortably, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm late, I overslept." This brought on a sea of laughter.  
  
"Right, captain," someone snickered. I grinned, and shook my head. "So, when did you meet her?"  
  
"who?" I asked. The man rolled his eyes.  
  
"your wife."  
  
"oh," I laughed. "About two weeks ago." Jaws dropped.  
  
"Sir," a man called Sam began. "You were engaged to the gorgeous Princess Amneris, on and off for 9 years, but that's beside the point. Then suddenly, you fall in love with the first Nubian woman that gives you an attitude? I mean, you could have married a PRINCESS for the gods sakes!" Suddenly, Sam looked to the other men, and sighed sadly. "Captain? You should know something about your wife." I paused, and looked at them, alarmed. "Paschal went to give the Nubians their food yesterday, and he overheard them talking. One woman was yelling at another for attacking your wife, Aida." My heart sank. Rough-housing my sandal. "the attacker, by the name of Kisha, ripped off Aida's necklace, and blamed her for the death of two Nubians. Aida was obviously harmed by the sound of it." I didn't listen to anymore. I got up, and ran back home. Nobody dared stop me.  
  
~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~~**  
  
"Aida!" I shouted, barging in. startled, Aida dropped the tray she was carrying.  
  
"There goes breakfast," she remarked.  
  
"Breakfast?" I was confused, then I realized it. For a little over a week, Aida had been a slave. Habits stuck, and she cooked for me. Made the bed. Straightened up. "Aida," I sighed. "come here." She sat next to me. "Aida, before you came here, did people cook for you? Because you were a princess?" Aida shook her head.  
  
"No. unlike you, we didn't use slaves to do our work for us. We wouldn't enslave our own people. I cooked for myself." I nodded.  
  
"Aida, this is going to sound funny, but you're going to have to be pampered a bit. You're not a rank like Amneris, okay, well, you are, but not here. I…" my voice faltered, as Sam's words flew back to me. I embraced my wife, and kissed her neck. "You have to trust me, Aida," I whispered. "No more lies, please?" Aida stared silently at me.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said softly. Once she left the room, I hurled a glass across the room. What was wrong with me? Is this how a married man acts? I was furious, and confused. I didn't know how to act, to make her happy. I would give Aida anything, but now I gave her agony. She appeared in the room when the crash sounded, and looked silently at the broken glass, then at me. She didn't ask any questions, but walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"I'm a pompous, ignorant fool," I muttered.  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Aida scolded.  
  
"It's true. I don't want the world, only you. But if I had the world, I'd give it to you in an instant. I'm the captain of the Egyptian army. Not exactly husband material." Aida was looking at me and shaking her head.  
  
"Radames, I married you because I love you."  
  
"But how can you love someone you've known for two weeks?" Aida's eyes saddened.  
  
"You don't love me," she stated. Oh no. shaking my head wildly, I kissed her face.  
  
"I love you, Aida. I love you with everything I have. But ever since…" oh gods, did my voice just crack? "Ever since my mother died, I've loved nobody but myself. You could say I'm out of practice. I want to be the best for you, Aida. I want to make your life in Egypt amazing. I want your life with me to be amazing!" Sure, I had just poured my heart out, but this was Aida, my wife. She was sitting in silence. How could I ever make it up to her? Words drifted through my head….**I will take you sailing. South. You could be my guide.** I smiled.  
  
"Oh...Radames," Aida whispered, lifting her head to kiss me.  
  
"I want to get to know you, Aida. Your life…." My words were cut off as she kissed me, when suddenly the door swung open.  
  
"Wow, did I interrupt?" a cheerful voice asked. Aida bit back a scream, and I bit back a yell, as Mereb stood casually in the doorway, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Aida! Get in the bedroom!" I ordered. "It's a apparition. Leave, spirit!" I shouted, wielding my sword. The spirit Mereb backed up, one hand on his bandaged chest.  
  
"Radames? I thought you might need me," Mereb sounded hurt, then he grinned. "but I see you have all the help you need."  
  
"You're dead," I uttered. "Go back to the afterlife. Why do you haunt us?" Mereb was staring at me in shock, and confusion.  
  
"I'm not dead," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes! You are!" I said. "Zoser stabbed you! We saw! You died in Aida's arms!"  
  
"Aida!" Mereb called pleadingly, stepping toward her. I flashed the sword in front of him.  
  
"Get away from her!" I yelled.  
  
"Radames, stop!" Aida cried, advancing toward Mereb. She placed her hands gently on his face, then his hands. With a cry, she flung her arms around him, causing him to stagger back, wincing. "Mereb! Oh gods, Mereb! You're alive!" Mereb grinned and nodded.  
  
"I knew I could count on you, Aida," he said, hugging her gingerly. I put my sword back, still wary. "So, I think I've missed a lot." Aida nodded, and linked her arm through mine. "It's morning…and Aida, you're in Radames' house…I walked in on you kissing…"  
  
"Relax, Mereb," I said finally. "sit down, and explain what happened, then we'll fill you in from there." Mereb nodded.  
  
"It's pretty simple, actually. Radames, your father stabbed me. I remember falling into Aida's arms, babbling something, then passing out. I woke up at the medical, and I've been there since. Now, do you mind explaining what happened next?" Aida looked to me.  
  
"Well, we got Amonasro to safety, got arrested for treason, got buried under the sands alive. The usual." Mereb held up his hands.  
  
"Hold on. You were ARRESTED, and buried ALIVE?" Mereb repeated. Aida added the part that seemed to be her favorite.  
  
"Amneris had mercy, and pleaded with her father to let us be buried together," she said, smiling up at me.  
  
"So…how are you here?" Mereb asked.  
  
"Apparently, Amneris ordered for us to be dug out. We were both near death, right Eeda?" I said, teasingly calling Aida her (Tomb Name).  
  
"Right, Ra-mes," she teased back. Mereb looked confused, so Aida explained. "I'm sure you can relate to a near-death experience, so when we were in the tomb, we were so weak that we could barely say each other's name." Mereb laughed at that. "So, it kind of stuck."  
  
"so the fact that you're kissing in this house in broad daylight is…" Mereb questioned. Looking at Aida, we grinned, walked outside, and kissed. "Oh, okay. Ohhhh! Oh, gods! AIDA! RADAMES! You, how…Amneris?"  
  
"Amneris said to me," Aida explained. " 'I loved both of you enough to let you love another.'" Mereb nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well, congratulations," Mereb said wistfully. "Sorry I couldn't be there." Aida hugged him, and I shook his hand.  
  
"Come in," I said, before realizing he was already in. "Want a drink?" Mereb shook his head.  
  
"I've interrupted enough as it is," he replied.  
  
"No!" Aida and I exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Mereb, could I speak with you alone?" I asked. Aida left the room, and Mereb sat beside me. "We got married yesterday," I said in a low voice. "Aida said she had to speak with the Nubians, who weren't thrilled with us being married. I found her by the river, her wedding dress torn, face dirty and tear-stained, and slightly bruised." Mereb gasped sharply, eyes widening. "She told me it was a bit of roughhousing, but I learned from my soldiers that she'd been attacked, and blamed for two Nubian deaths."  
  
"Who?" Mereb whispered. I shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm scared to death for her. Maybe you could talk some sense into them. They'll listen to you." Mereb nodded, and I noticed a shadow shift. Sighing deeply, I lifted my head. "Aida! I know you heard, please come in." Aida entered, head lowered. She slid under my arm, and rested her head on my shoulder. Gently cradling her head, I kissed it.  
  
"Radames, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was our wedding day and…." Aida's voice trailed off. I kissed her softly, comfortingly.  
  
"forget it, Aida. As long as you're fine now," I said softly. Aida nodded. Mereb stood up.  
  
"I'm going to speak to the Nubians," he said abruptly. We nodded, and smiled at him. Once gone, I turned to Aida.  
  
"It's going take time to make this work," I murmured. "And another thing…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you feel like…when we're in public…"  
  
"We act like we're still in secret?" Aida finished. "My thoughts exactly. That's the funny thing. One thing we wished for was the secrecy to end, and for us to be together. Now that we have that…."  
  
"Old habits die hard," I remarked lightly. With a sigh, I leaned back on the bed, pulling Aida down with me. Suddenly, I got up, and ran outside.  
  
"Radames! What are you DOING?" Aida called after me. I dashed outside, and climbed on top of a statue of a god. Clinging on, I lifted my arms.  
  
"I LOVE AIDA!" I bellowed. "I'M MARRIED TO THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD. AND GUESS WHAT!"  
  
"Radames! Get down!" Aida shouted, laughing, waving her arms.  
  
"I'M GLAD THAT I HAVE LEARNED WHAT IT IS TO BE IN LOVE AND HAVE THAT LOVE RETURNED!" I shouted to the sky. With that, I clambered down, taking satisfaction in the shocked faces below me. Grinning, I jumped down and swept Aida into my arms and kissed her soundly. 


	4. Mereb POV: Word of Honor

MEREB POV  
  
Walking along the familiar paths to the Nubian camp, I considered what had just happened. Aida and Radames were sentenced to be buried alive separately, Amneris stepped in and requested they be buried together, within a few hours, they were freed from the tomb, and then married. A laugh welled up in my chest, sending searing pains to my mid-section. I groaned. This is what I get for being unconscious for a few days. I missed everything. I scowled suddenly, anger coursing through my veins. One of my so-called friends had attacked my best friend, my princess. Well, they would be surprised when the ever cheerful Mereb shows up…not cheerful in the least.  
  
"Don't scream," I said at the gate, recalling my encounter with Aida and Radames. "To answer your questions, I am alive, I am not a spirit. I merely passed out."  
  
"Mereb!" the people cried happily. Some started to cry with joy. My gaze was hard and cold as I looked around at them. They saw it, and began to whisper quietly among themselves. An older woman stepped up. I recognized her as a peaceable woman named Tianna.  
  
"Mereb, by the look in your eyes, I can tell you have not come to socialize," Tianna remarked gravely. I nodded, and allowed myself to smile at her.  
  
"Word has gotten to me that Aida was attacked. Not a particularly fun thing to hear just as I came to. I think you've spoken to Aida, but her husband, Radames, is beyond concerned," I kept my voice light, yet crisp. I heard a snort.  
  
"Concerned? Why should we care if he's concerned?" I sighed. The voice belonged to Kisha, a normally level-headed woman.  
  
"Kisha, do you care about Aida?" I asked softly.  
  
"I did," Kisha answered shortly. "Not anymore."  
  
"And what changed that?"  
  
"She loved and married the enemy."  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Kisha?" the question hit a nerve. We all knew Kisha had a secret love, but we just didn't know who. "Does it bother you that Aida has found love?" Kisha had tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't believe that she loves him!" Kisha exploded. I stared at her in shock. "I mean, they only met a little over a week ago. How do we know she didn't trick him so she could be free? What if I had acted differently when captured? Would he love me?" As soon as the words were out, she drew in a sharp breath. We now knew that Kisha's secret love was Radames.  
  
"I'd better go," I said, rising. Pain shot through my chest, and I winced. Kisha grabbed my arm.  
  
"Please, Mereb," she whispered. "Do not breathe a word of this to Radames or Aida. Please!" I nodded. I would keep my word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~**~*~~~~*~*~  
  
Before heading back to Radames and Aida, I headed toward the docks. There, scenes flew back to me. I saw Zoser charging toward me as I fought. It was a helpless fight, but I wasn't fighting for heroism. I was just being loyal. I felt the pain of his staff driving into my stomach, just missing some vital organs. I saw myself collapsing into Aida's arms, images growing fuzzy and unfocused. I felt Aida let out a heaving sob, then blackness.  
  
"Mereb," I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Radames looking down at me, concerned. "I thought I'd find you here. How did it go?"  
  
"Fine. I found everything out," I replied.  
  
"Who attacked Aida?"  
  
"A woman named Kisha."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Where is Aida, anyway?" I asked, trying to change the topic. Radames shot me a puzzled look.  
  
"She's with Amneris," he said. "Obviously, Amneris wants to know everything about last night."  
  
"Last night?" I echoed. "Oh…okay."  
  
"Look, Mereb, I was talking with Aida while you were gone, and we decided it was best that you weren't my servant." He shook his head to silence me, and continued. "You as my servant now is technically being Aida's servant as well. She's not to thrilled about that, and neither am I." I was staring at him, mouth agape. Radames always treated me well, but like any slave, I dreamed of freedom. Radames had a good point. I don't think it would be very comfortable if I waited on Aida. Finally, I nodded.  
  
"What would I do, Radames?" I asked quietly. "Where would I work?" Radames seemed to ponder this, and his eye took on a wicked gleam.  
  
"Perhaps the winery would be of some interest," he said. A flush colored my cheeks, before realizing he was just joking. "Seriously, I'll speak with Aida and see what she has in mind." I smiled slightly. I would miss working for Radames, and I wondered if he and Aida would get someone to replace me. "Ready to head back?"  
  
"Sure," I replied, but I felt as though part of me was being sawed away. We walked silently toward the palace, when Aida came out. Beside me, I felt Radames' demeanor change. Delight, like a schoolboy when a pretty girl so much as looked in his direction. I suppose that for Radames, that was the case. Aida spotted us, smiled, and headed over.  
  
"Mereb?" Radames glanced at me, as though requesting MY permission. I looked at him in confusion, before I laughed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, go," I grinned. Radames wasn't asking. He was being polite, so it wouldn't look like he was just dropping me, as he raced over to Aida. I smiled as the two embraced. How could I have been so blind to them? I caught on so late…and now….marriage? what was next? An image of blonde haired, dark-eyed, dark hair blue eyed children danced before me. I saw Aida whisper something to Radames, who nodded, and she walked toward me.  
  
"Mereb," she greeted. "Did everything go alright?" she looked slightly anxious, so I smiled to soothe her nerves.  
  
"Everything went fine," I replied. "Just fine." I felt it was best to keep my word, and not tell Aida the truth as to why she was attacked, but I couldn't lie. Of all people, she had a right to know. While I visibly struggled with to tell or not tell, Aida laughed.  
  
"Mereb!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you relax, please?" Aida smiled. I grinned back. "So, I take it Radames spoke to you?" I nodded, and her smile faded. "I just wouldn't feel right, Mereb…" I waved my hand dismissively.  
  
"It's alright. I wouldn't feel too comfortable, either." Aida looked relieved, but my agitation crept up as my gaze shifted to a healing wound on her hand. Aida hugged me reassuringly; obviously thinking the news of me being released was upsetting me. I fidgeted, and my words from a few weeks back haunted me.  
  
**Okay…maybe I told ONE person** I sighed deeply. Aida had to know…she just didn't have to know the details.  
  
"Aida? I have to tell you something…" I said, almost meekly. She looked at me, giving me her full attention. "You were attacked because someone likes Radames." Aida raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kisha?" she prompted. I resisted the urge to yell. That was NOT how it was supposed to go! It was to remain anonymous. But no…Aida was too smart for that. Closing my eyes briefly, I could only nod slightly. "I can relate." I stared at her.  
  
"How can you relate? The woman attacked you out of jealousy!" I exclaimed. In the distance, Radames turned slightly, and Aida clapped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"The past couple of weeks, I was filled with a mixture of guilt and," she paused. "Jealousy. Do you think that Princess Aida was completely in control?" I tilted my head slightly. "She wasn't. She was content with her secret rendezvous with Captain Radames, but part of her longed for what Princess Amneris was to contain…a free life, forever with the Captain."  
  
"But you never ATTACKED anyone over it!" I protested, silently musing over Aida's explanation. "But you can't tell anybody you know, Aida! I kept my word."  
  
"And we know you are as good as your word, Mereb," Aida replied, smiling. Her smile faded suddenly. "Mereb…"  
  
"Did you mean it when you told me I couldn't tell anybody I knew?" she whispered.  
  
"I enforce it with every power within me, Aida," I said, pride lurking in my voice. "Why?" Aida looked at me, horror flooding her face. I spun on my heel, and before me, eyes snapping fire, stood Kisha, wash basket balanced on her hip. 


	5. Amneris POV: Love and Surprises

Aida and Radames were so wrapped up in each other that I don't think they caught on to my little secret. Aida had asked me about the soldier who walked up to me at her wedding, but I had let it slide. I wasn't quite ready for her to know….I was in love. The man's name is Brent, and he is incredible. It began the day I gave the order for Aida and Radames to be dug out. Brent is a close confident of Radames, and once the word got to him, he came over. I think he is the one. Tall, dark hair, green eyes, broad back…and only had eyes for me. I don't think he wants to get to me because of my rank….unlike Zoser wanted for Radames. Zoser…the name twisted maliciously in my mind. Thank the gods he was buried under the sands. I suppose that was also a factor for my decision. I couldn't stand the thought of Aida and Radames sharing the same fate as HIM. Shuddering slightly, I looked out my window and frowned. Aida and…I squinted slightly, before opening my eyes wide…Mereb were standing in front of another woman. I saw Radames, in the distance, making his way over. Something was wrong. Hurrying out, I raced to the grounds, beating Radames by a few meters.  
  
"Your word is your honor, Mereb?" the woman hissed angrily. Radames came up behind me.  
  
"Radames, what's going on?" I whispered softly. Radames shook his head slightly.  
  
"I have a feeling this is the woman who attacked Aida," he replied curtly. I panicked. Someone had attacked Aida? How could I not know? An image of Aida flashed before me, dirty and dress torn.  
  
"Radames, what…?"  
  
"Hush for now, Amneris."  
  
"Kisha, what you did is unforgivable," Mereb was saying. "Out of what? Jealousy?" I was surprised. I'd never heard Mereb speak like this. Aida tapped Mereb's shoulder and glanced back, finally spotting us.  
  
"Mereb, we have some company," she said quietly. Mereb turned, expression dropping as his gaze flicked to me. Obviously, Radames knew some of what was going on, and I was frustrated. Again, I was left to pick up the pieces. The woman, Kisha, looked toward us.  
  
"Princess Amneris," she greeted, dropping into a bow. "Captain Radames," she lowered her voice and bowed her head, and I caught a soft, adoring look pass through her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at Mereb and Aida, who looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Is there a problem, Kisha?" I asked evenly.  
  
"No, Your Highness," Kisha replied. "I was just speaking with Mereb and Aida." I nodded.  
  
"Then you wont mind if I just sat and relaxed," I said, gesturing to a nearby bench. Kisha shook her head. "Radames?" Radames hesitated, clearly unwilling to leave Aida's side. He didn't like the thought of where the conversation might go. Finally, he nodded and followed me.  
  
"Amneris," he whispered to me. "I want to be there for Aida. This Kisha woman isn't exactly on my good side right now." We sat, and I shook my head and smiled.  
  
"Hush. We're in perfectly good hearing distance," I said quietly, then raised my voice. "So, Captain. Where are you on route to next?" Radames stared at me, puzzled. I never took interest in his expeditions. Then, he grinned.  
  
"I like your thinking, Amneris," he said, almost inaudibly. He then picked up a nearby stick and drew aimless circles in the sand, pretending to look involved, while we both listened intently to the conversation between Aida, Mereb, and Kisha.  
  
"Mereb! You swore you wouldn't tell! And of all people to tell!" Kisha exclaimed, glaring at Aida, her body tensing. Next to me, Radames bristled, resisting the urge to step in and defend his wife.  
  
"Kisha," Mereb explained. "That's like someone threatening to kill someone, you knowing, then not telling the intended victim." I glanced at Radames. He was impressed as I was. Aida was speaking now.  
  
"Kisha, think rationally, please! You attacked me because of jealousy? You just finished telling me the other day how much you despised Radames. Then you attacked me because of him? It's absurd!" Radames sat back in shock. I looked down. Kisha attacked Aida because she was jealous of her…because she had Radames.  
  
"Radames, nobody attacked me when I was engaged to you," I said flatly. Radames looked at me in a way that made me feel foolish, before he smiled slightly.  
  
"Now you must think rationally, Amneris. Number one, do you ever go near the Nubian camp?" I shook my head. "And two, would ANYBODY attack the Pharaoh's daughter…who at least enjoyed keeping their life?" I smiled, and shook my head again.  
  
"Mother and Father always favored you, Aida!" Kisha almost shouted. "They gave you everything, they crowned you princess!" it was as though time stood still, and Radames and I stared at each other, dumbstruck. That meant…  
  
"Sisters?" we whispered silently. Mereb looked between the two women, shocked.  
  
"Radames, I think it's time to step in," I uttered finally. Radames sprang up, and headed toward Mereb, and I took Aida's arm gently. "Aida, I need a new outfit."  
  
"She married the Captain, and she's still a slave?" Kisha snorted.  
  
"There's a difference between slave and FRIEND, Kisha," I said shortly. "Let's go, Aida." I led Aida off, who was shaking slightly.  
  
"Captain…" I heard Kisha whisper softly. She laid a hand on his arm lightly. Radames shook it off angrily.  
  
"If you ever lay a hand on my wife again," Radames said warningly.  
  
"Radames! Come on!" I called. Radames nodded and jogged up with Mereb. His brow was furrowed, but smoothed when Aida kissed him gently. The four of us walked in silence. Radames put his arm around Aida, and held her protectively. Aida rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Finally, Mereb broke the silence, and luckily, it didn't have to do with what just went on.  
  
"Radames? I just realized something," he said uneasily. We looked at him. "I don't have anyplace to stay, and I really don't want to go back to the Nubian camp right now." Radames nodded thoughtfully, and looked briefly to Aida.  
  
"You'll stay with us," he said at last. "We have an extra room." Mereb nodded, and we fell silent again. We stopped, and went our separate ways. Aida and Radames went home, Mereb went…who knows where…and I returned to my room. Little did I know, I had a surprise waiting for me.  
  
-------------------------------- ~~~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*------------------------ -----  
  
"Brent!" I exclaimed, pleased and surprised, when I found the tall, dark haired, green-eyed soldier standing awkwardly in my room. He smiled warmly at me, and opened his arms wordlessly. Smiling, I tumbled in.  
  
"Hi, Princess," he said, laughing slightly. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh, the usual," I said airily. "making peace, running a country." Brent laughed again, and I grinned. He had the greatest laugh! Deep and soothing…  
  
"I wanted to see you before I left." I froze. What did he mean? He wasn't leaving! "We're heading south, see what we can see."  
  
"We?" I echoed, scowling. Brent smiled at me.  
  
"The army. We ruled against capturing Nubia, and I need not ask why. So we're heading farther south."  
  
"Does Radames know?" I asked. Brent tilted his head.  
  
"I don't think so," he replied. I put my hands on my hips.  
  
"He's barely been married two days, Brent!" I said shortly. "Give him time with his wife!" he kissed my head and smiled, resting his chin on my head.  
  
"That's the general point, love," he said. "We will see if Radames wants to take her along. From what I know, she's got a good head, good logic. Gods, we could use a man like her in the army."  
  
"so, you're just going to leave me here to the boring job of ruling, go out exploring, and take my best friend with you?" I demanded.  
  
"Pretty much. If Radames concedes, that is," Brent said. Frowning, I shooed him out the door.  
  
"Enjoy your trip, Brent! I'll see you when you get back!" I said hotly. Brent went out, but stopped, and turned.  
  
"Promise me something, Amneris," he said softly. "When I return, be my wife…or I'll be your husband," he added with a smile. "Whatever you wish." I stared at him. A proposal? Well, nobody was here to arrange my engagement for me. Dumbly, I nodded. As the door closed, I whirled in the air.  
  
"YESSS!!" I whooped, before collapsing on the bed. 


	6. Aida POV: South

I tilted by face back, allowing the warm breeze to graze my cheeks. I love Egypt….or perhaps I love Mereb, Amneris, and Radames. Especially Radames. Yet it felt good to shrug off the past few days. The tomb…Kisha…and any problems it seemed myself and Radames were having. I cannot believe Radames took me on his expedition with him. I was hesitant at first, being I didn't want any part in any capturing. Radames assured me it was just exploring. Nothing more. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind, and I smiled, leaning back.  
  
"You're up early," Radames whispered in my ear, sending tingles down my spine.  
  
"I like the sunrise," I replied. "So what's your excuse?" I turned to face him, smiling. He gazed at me in silence.  
  
"Gods, Aida. You're beautiful," he said quietly. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I touched his face and grinned.  
  
"Again, what's your excuse for being up?" I said teasingly. Radames leaned against the rail, and stared silently out at the Nile.  
  
"I guess it's habit," he said softly. "had I known my wife was out here alone, enjoying the sunrise, I would have been out here sooner." I nodded, and gazed out at the horizon. Suddenly, my entire body tensed. In the distance, two children played along the shore. Nubian children. My village. I forgot where I was for an instant. My mind flashed to the day of my capture, and my eyes flicked to Radames. He was in another world. I slipped my legs over the rail, and attempted to slide down the side. I snapped into reality, and realized I was hanging off the side of the ship.  
  
"Oh, no," I whispered, feet dangling. The sound jolted Radames, and he shot half of his body over the rail, grabbing my wrists.  
  
"Aida!" he gasped desperately, as he tried dragging me back over. His attempt was a success, and I landed on the deck, dazed. "Aida! What possessed you to do that?" my back ached from the landing, and I rolled over with a groan.  
  
"I'm sorry, Radames," I mumbled. "I saw my village, and for a moment I thought I was on the ship from being captured. I tried to escape." Radames pulled me to my feet, and took me into his arms.  
  
"Aida…" he whispered softly. "Wait here," he darted off, and a few minutes later, I felt the ship turning. Radames came back.  
  
"Radames? What's going on?" I asked. Radames responded by kissing me. "Okay."  
  
"We're making a quick stop," he replied. I shot him a puzzled look, and he grinned. "Next stop, Nubia." I gasped, bringing my hands to my lips. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Radames, why?" Radames looked at me for a moment.  
  
"Everybody has a right to see their family. Although, I think I'll stay on the boat," he said after a thought. "Just so long as you remember you are my wife, and you'll come back." I leaned against him, and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I'm not leaving you for anything…or one, Radames. And you will come and meet my father." Radames looked ready to bolt.  
  
"Aida? In case you've forgotten, I've met your father and…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you taken a good look at me?" Radames asked, I looked into his eyes, suppressing a laugh.  
  
"Yes, yes I have," I replied seriously.  
  
"I mean, do you see who I am?" here we go again. I sighed, and forced his eyes to look into mine. "Aida, I am your captor…"  
  
"was," I corrected. "You were my captor. You are now my husband, and the man I love."  
  
"Try to tell that to your people in Nubia."  
  
"Don't think I wont," I said, smiling slightly. The ship groaned as it churned against sand.  
  
"Captain! We're ready to disembark!" someone called. Radames nodded, and turned to me.  
  
"Aida, I have to go in front with the soldiers. You stay back, lest they attack."  
  
"They wont attack if they see me with you," I said pointedly.  
  
"Then I'll stay with you in the back," Radames said quickly. I sighed.  
  
"Where is your common sense, Radames? If you do that, they'll think me as a hostage, with you guarding me."  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"But Aida…"  
  
"I'm coming up front with you, Radames," I said firmly, jaw setting, a defiant look in my eye. Radames knew that look, and didn't press further. Together, we set off below decks, my legs shaking all the while.  
  
"Good morning Captain, Aida," a man called Brent greeted us. Radames nodded to him and smiled, taking my arm to get off the ship. "Sir? Wouldn't it be best if Aida stayed…" Radames put up a hand to silence him, and smiled at me.  
  
"We've been through this, Brent. Aida remains with me," Radames said with finality. I smiled back at him, trying to control the uncontrolled trembling of my legs and heart. Radames noticed, and pulled me aside. "Aida, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just incredibly nervous," I replied. "Lets go." Radames nodded, and we walked out into the blazing sun. Radames was right. Hundreds of Nubians gathered on the shore, bows and arrows raised. Suddenly, one man dropped his weapon with a cry.  
  
"Put down your weapons!" he cried out. "It's Princess Aida!" there were successive gasps, and weapons were dropped, as the people sank to their knees.  
  
"Radames, I must go to them," I whispered to him. He stepped off with me, and called to his men to get going without us. He nodded after a time, and I practically flew down to my people. They grabbed at my hands and wept happily, and I returned with warm embraces and soothing words.  
  
"What is going on?" a voice demanded. The Nubians parted.  
  
"Father?" I whispered, rising shakily to my feet, looking at him.  
  
"Aida!" he gasped. "Oh, my daughter." He ran over and crushed me to his chest. "Aida, how…?" his question cut off abruptly as his gaze focused over my shoulder. I whirled to see Nubians advancing on Radames, weapons leveled at him.  
  
"No!" I shouted, struggling to break free of my father's grasp. I didn't have any luck. "Leave him ALONE!" I knew I should have come off alone. Gathering my myself, I shouted, "In the name of Princess Aida, daughter of King Amonasro, I demand you to leave Captain Radames be!" Automatically, weapons dropped, and the Nubians backed off.  
  
"Aida," my father put a hand on my shoulder. "You have a connection with this man? This filth?" Filth. I scowled slightly. That was the second time Radames was called that, and I was honestly getting tired of it. Wordlessly, I ran over to my husband, and touched his arm. He jumped slightly, and smiled once he realized it was me.  
  
"Come on, Ra-mes," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "I want you to meet my father, on good terms." I dragged him along like a young girl taking her boy to meet her parents. A girl whose father wasn't at odds with the boy.  
  
"Eeda," he replied. "I'd like to get on the ship in one piece." I laughed.  
  
"My father is a passive man," I said, grinning. We reached my father, who was glaring daggers at Radames.  
  
"King Amonasro, I'm Captain Radames of the E…" Radames stopped, unsure of whether or not to say his full title.  
  
"I know who you are, Captain," my father replied curtly. "Have you come to flaunt my daughter in front of me, only to take her away?" I glanced at Radames, who looked back out of the corner of his eye. We weren't sure how this would end up.  
  
"Father? Radames is my husband," the words shot out. I looked expectantly at him, and to my horror/amazement, he burst out laughing.  
  
"Aida, you never were much of the joker," he laughed. "Now, really…" he froze, seeing the look on my face. "Oh, gods," he uttered. "Aida, daughter…why? How? Why the enemy?"  
  
"He's not the enemy," I said darkly. "I love him, and I hope that's reason enough. You always said that was the right way."  
  
"So when you visited me in the jail cell…you were unsure of going through the plan because you were afraid of hurting HIM?!" My father exploded. Radames was shaking his head and looking at me, confusion mingling with sadness.  
  
"Radames, I…" I racked my brain for an explanation. "I'll talk to you later?" he nodded slightly, and smiled. "Father, you're absolutely right. I love Radames, and did at the time of the escape. You've never been in the position I was." I was getting defensive. "Save your father, be a leader? Or betray the man I love?"  
  
"A man you knew for…how long?" my father interjected. He'd gotten me there, and he knew it.  
  
"Almost a week," I said quietly, then raised my head. "I accomplished both, didn't I? I got you to freedom, Father, and I got Radames. You have to give me some credit for that."  
  
"So how did it happen?" my father asked. "Falling in love with the man who captured you? Better yet. Boy, you tell me how it happened."  
  
"His name is Radames, Father," I said softly. Radames looked in my father's eyes.  
  
"Your daughter, Aida, was different than the others. She has a mind of her own; she's compassionate, smart, and unique. Despite myself I fell in love…"  
  
"And there was no other significant other?" Radames swallowed briefly.  
  
"I was engaged to the Pharaoh's daughter," Radames said slowly. "But I couldn't help it. I was involved in a plot which I didn't wish to take place in, I was to be crowned Pharaoh…and I fell in love." By now, I was just staring at him, warmth flowing over me. How did I get so lucky? Ignoring my father's glares, I wrapped my arms around Radames, and kissed him gently.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. He smiled, and kissed my head.  
  
"Aida," my father looked straight at me. "Are you in love?" silently, I nodded, and gazed at my husband. "So be it. But Aida…"  
  
"Yes?" I said quietly.  
  
"You are to never step foot on Nubia's soil again. Ever." Startled, I stumbled backwards, where Radames caught me. Banishment from my homeland? My people? This was the last thing I expected.  
  
"But father…" I protested weakly.  
  
"No buts, Aida. You married the enemy!" my father shouted.  
  
"No!" I shouted back. "I married the man I love! There's a difference!"  
  
"Go then, Aida. Tell Marcus of your marriage," my father said in a low voice.  
  
"Who is Marcus?" Radames inquired lightly. My father smiled.  
  
"No, no Father, please!" I whispered.  
  
"Marcus is…was…Aida's fiancée." I covered my face with my hands, hardly daring to look at my husband. When I did, Radames' handsome face was flooded with shock, surprise and….understanding? of course. Radames was engaged to Amneris when we saw each other, and I had Marcus. He understood. He turned, and those eyes of his….always able to pierce my soul, sparkled.  
  
"Ready to go home, Aida?" he asked quietly, holding out his hand. I nodded, and took his hand. For a moment I marveled at the color contrast between our hands, then sighed. Together, we sat on the shore, heads bent together, arms wrapped around each other. Radames chuckled suddenly.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked miserably. Radames grinned.  
  
"And all this time I had felt guilty about being with you when I was engaged to Amneris." I smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Marcus," I whispered. Radames just shook his head and kissed me.  
  
"Aida, we have years of each other's lives to catch up on, and I'm willing to make each moment count." I smiled lovingly at him, and touched his face. If Radames were made from a mold, that mold must've been broken right away, because there is only one Radames.  
  
~~****~*~~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~**~~**~*~  
  
"Aida!" I heard Radames call early one morning, a few days after leaving Nubia. I rose from the bed, and went to him. He was standing by the ship's captain, and grinning. He beckoned for me to come over.  
  
"Radames…" I said sleepily. He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I told you I'd take you sailing South, but now you must be my guide." I wrapped my arms around him in turn, and smiled. "There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us," he sang softly in my ear.  
  
"And no horizons we could not pursue," I sang back.  
  
"We'd leave the world's misfortune's far behind us," he sang in response.  
  
"I'll put my faith and trust, and self in you," we finished in unison. Together, we steered the ship south. I couldn't care less where we were headed. All I felt was the security on Radames' arms around me. 


	7. Radames POV: The beginning

My chin rested lightly on Aida's head, but inside, I'm glowering. The King banished my Aida from her own land! The people she nearly died for to protect! I can tell the decision to let her be the guide was a smart one, but I can't help but feel the slight tremor of her body. She leans against me, sighing, then looks at me with a smile. That is not her real, true smile. The smile she is giving me now is merely an attempt to console herself, as well as me. Turning my focus back to the river, I gazed in silence, when I heard Aida singing softly to herself.  
  
"….to corners of my land where there would be," her voice choked. "Sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing. A beauty so majestic and so free." I took her by the shoulders, and buried my face in her hair. A red hot, boiling hatred churned in my stomach. Normally, when I got this feeling, I threw the nearest thing to me across the room. I smiled wryly as I looked down at Aida. I couldn't throw HER across the room. I chuckled slightly to myself. The stop at Nubia had been a spur of the moment surprise for Aida, and had not gone as planned. Then again, nothing had gone as planned as of late.  
  
"Written in the stars….perhaps," I mumbled. Aida turned to me.  
  
"What was that?" she asked lightly. I shook my head and smiled.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, kissing her softly. We stood, kissing in silence for a few minutes, when she pulled back.  
  
"Radames. I'm ready to go home." Home. She meant back to Mereb, and Amneris. She didn't consider Nubia home anymore. I nodded, and directed the ship's captain home.  
  
*****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************  
  
"Aida! Radames!" Mereb shouted, waving his arms as he ran over to us. "You're back earlier than I thought." Aida and I exchanged a look, and she smiled.  
  
"We couldn't bear to be apart from you for too long," Aida replied with a smile. Mereb grinned, and looked to me.  
  
"I know for a fact that the separation wasn't your excuse," he joked.  
  
"How do you know?" I said. This is how I could deal; joking with Mereb, and seeing Aida smile. Now, with ¾ of our group done…  
  
"Amneris!" Aida called suddenly, a smile lighting her features. We turned, and welcomed Amneris into our little discussion. 4/4, one whole. This was our group. But when Amneris started over, I realized she walked right past us. Puzzled, I glanced at Aida, who looked back, then at Mereb, who shrugged. That wasn't like Amneris, just walking past without a second, or even first, look.  
  
"Well," Mereb said finally, clearing his throat. We stood awkwardly. "How was the trip?"  
  
"Lovely," Aida said. "the weather was spectacular." Mereb smiled and nodded.  
  
"Did you make any stops?" Mereb asked. I froze, and Aida looked apprehensive. Do we tell Mereb about the disastrous Nubia stop? I looked at my wife, who nodded slightly. We couldn't keep Mereb in the dark. We never kept anything from Mereb; he nearly died for us, to protect us.  
  
"We did stop," I said slowly. "At Nubia." At the mention of his homeland, Mereb's eyes lit up.  
  
"Nubia!" he exclaimed. "Let's quit standing around here! Radames? Aida? Can we go back to your place and talk?" Wordlessly, I nodded, and we walked back to my…our…house. Amneris would love to hear this. Throwing a quick look over my shoulder, I froze.  
  
"Brent," I breathed to myself.  
  
"Radames?" Aida worriedly placed a hand on my arm. I smiled reassuringly, and nodded with my head behind us. Mereb and Aida turned, and both jaws dropped visibly. Amneris was striding back toward the palace on the arm of Brent, my second in command. The expression on Mereb's face was comical, but it was Aida's expression that surprised me…smug satisfaction. Aida is the most modest person I know, and that look made me nervous.  
  
"Aida, what are you so smug about?" I asked her. Mereb looked at her, obviously thinking the same thing. Aida just laughed.  
  
"I saw her with that man on the day of the wedding. I asked her about it, but she changed the subject," Aida said with a slow smile. We laughed about this for a bit, but I was pleased. The cocky-Radames in me was pleased she'd gotten over me, and the rational-Radames was pleased that she'd found love…or at least I hoped it was love.  
  
"Yes, we'll get back to Amneris' love life later. Now tell me about Nubia!" Mereb said urgently. My smile faded. I embraced the Amneris distraction, and now it passed, and we had to face telling the truth to Mereb.  
  
"Aida? Would you rather…?" my voice trailed. Pain flashed through her eyes, but she nodded.  
  
"I'll lay it out straight, Mereb," Aida said. "And I'll explain later." Mereb nodded, clearly confused. "I'm banished from Nubia," she said in a rush. Mereb shot up.  
  
"WHAT!!??" He shouted, eyes widening with shock. "Aida, Radames, this had better be some kind of twisted joke." He took one look at our faces, and paled visibly beneath his dark complexion. "You…you're not joking," he whispered hoarsely. Aida's eyes filled with rare tears, and she shook her head. Blinking back my own rare tears, I put my arms around Aida and kissed her cheek, as though it would make everything better.  
  
"I'm not joking, Mereb," she whispered. "Gods, I wish I were. We stopped at Nubia, and came in contact with my father. He seemingly understood my marriage to Radames, and then…he just…" she sank against me, stifling a moan, recollecting the events of the past few days. Mereb was shaking, almost uncontrollably. My hand went out to soothe him, but it too shook. Mereb took a deep breath, and let it out.  
  
"Well," he said softly. "This is the last thing I expected. We looked to you, Aida, for guidance, to have a leader." Aida nodded dully. "This won't be taken well with the Nubians." Another nod from Aida.  
  
"Suppose we don't tell them," Aida said hopefully. "This won't get out to anyone except you and Radames…" Suddenly, the door burst open, and Amneris stood there, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Aida! Radames! Guess what…" her beaming expression faded as the three of us turned to face her. "Oh, gods…what happened? Aida?" she looked worriedly at her friend, who offered her most confident smile.  
  
"Amneris, come in. don't just stand in the doorway," Aida said hospitably. Cautiously, Amneris stepped in, and took a seat. She cast her eyes around at us, clearly registering each face.  
  
"Something happened," she stated quietly. Mereb, Aida, and I looked at each other. Tell her? I locked eyes with Mereb, who nodded subtly to Aida. I got the message. Let Aida speak if she wants. We looked at Aida, who was visibly having a self-combat. Finally, she glanced up, dark eyes glittering with emotion.  
  
"Amneris, Egypt is my home. I've no other place to turn to…" As Amneris tipped her head to one side, Aida shook her head. "that's not right…Amneris, Radames and I stopped at Nubia on our trip."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful!" Amneris exclaimed. "There is a catch, isn't there?" Aida nodded.  
  
"We met my father, who wasn't a big fan of my marrying Radames."  
  
"That's understandable," Amneris commented lightly. My taut nerves snapped.  
  
"Let her talk, alright?" I said, more sharply than intended. Mereb jumped, and Amneris looked hurt. Then…Aida fixed me IT. The Glare. The look that makes me stop in my tracks. "Sorry," I said, subdued. How a woman could change a whole man's attitude in a second is almost shaming. That's Aida.  
  
"My father slightly accepted the fact that I married Radames, but only under one condition. That I'd never set foot on Nubia territory," Aida said plainly, as though the concept had finally set in. "Might as well. When I was a slave, I was sure I'd never see my homeland again. I'll pretend it's like that."  
  
"It's going to be hard, Aida," Mereb said pointedly. "Number one, you're married. Number two, you're married to the captain of the Egyptian army." Aida smiled and nodded, and rested her head on the crook of my arm.  
  
"Amneris? Mereb? Could we have some time alone?" I asked. The two nodded, but Aida put a hand on my chest.  
  
"Wait. Amneris, did you have something to tell us?" Immediately, Amneris grinned, and nodded.  
  
"I'm getting married!" she exploded gleefully. Aida flew out of her chair and embraced Amneris.  
  
"It IS the soldier from my wedding!" Aida nearly shouted. "Amneris, this is wonderful! What's his name?"  
  
"Brent," I responded from my seat, smiling at Amneris. "He's my second in command. Strong, loyal, kind. You couldn't have picked better, Amneris." Amneris' eyes lit up.  
  
"You think so?" she smiled at me.  
  
"I know so," I assured her. Then it occurred to me that Brent would be Pharaoh. He couldn't be in my army anymore. I secretly mourned the loss of a great soldier, but embraced a great Pharaoh. I watched Aida congratulate Amneris, and say good-bye to Mereb. The two shuffled out, leaving me with my wife.  
  
"That was really sweet what you said to Amneris," Aida told me, smiling. I shrugged, and patted the seat next to me. Aida sat, and snuggled under my arm. I kissed her head gently, holding her as though she'd break at anytime.  
  
"Aida," I began. "Do you understand how incredible our relationship is?" she looked puzzled, then smiled.  
  
"I know how incredible YOU are, Radames," she replied softly, linking her fingers through mine.  
  
"Really. It's been nearly 3 weeks since we met. THREE WEEKS, Aida! And look what's happened," I laughed, and counted on my fingers. "I captured you, fell in love with you, met secretly with you…several times…, gave away all my possessions to the Nubians for you, got sentenced to life under the sands, came to the brink of death, was released by Amneris, and…"  
  
"Got married to you, and got banished from my own homeland," Aida finished with a smile. "Quite a life we've had so far, Ra-mes." I leaned in to capture her lips with mine. Now, there's a part of Aida I could always capture. Her heart  
  
"And it's only the beginning, my Eeda," I whispered. 


End file.
